Why Give Up?
by majorfangirl
Summary: Sasuke never returned Ino's feelings so she decided to give up on him. Suddenly, he starts doing strange things and Ino's confused. SasuIno. Oneshot.


**A/N: This was another one of those ideas I just started writing at school because I was bored during Spanish class. We couldn't get our computer to turn on to work on a project, so I started writing.**

**Warning: contains NaruSaku**

She was making the right choice. That's what she repeated to herself. It was the right choice. Her name was Ino Yamanaka and she was a student at Konoha High.

She had long, gorgeous, platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Her choice was one that was hard to face for a fifteen year old. It all went back to Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke. Every girl loved him, including Ino and her best friends Sakura. Ever since she was ten and they were in the same fifth grade class had Ino had feelings for the boy but he wouldn't even give her the time of day, much less ask her out.

That was why Ino knew she had to give up on him. She didn't want to. She wanted to still have some fleeting hope that the Uchiha would have feelings fro her. She just knew it was hopeless to try to win his heart.

Lots of girls Ino knew had hoped he would look there way. Temari, Tenten, Karin, Sakura, and Ino had all tried but he couldn't care less about them. No one could figure out why someone that hot wouldn't want a girlfriend or ever be interested in girls.

Ino made the choice on a Sunday night and on Monday morning she was going to tell Sakura. She knew her best friend would probably rub it in her face, but who else was there to tell?

"Sakura," Ino said in first hour, "you'll never guess what."

"What is it?" asked the pinkette.

"I…I decided to give up on Sasuke," Ino said.

Sakura smiled triumphantly. "You finally figured out that you don't stand a chance against me, eh?"

"No way!" Ino said. "I stood a way better chance than you but he never pays attention to any girls. I don't think I should chase someone who doesn't ever chase back."

"Wow," Sakura said softly. "I never considered that. You know…I really don't think I should keep trying either."

The two teenagers sighed. It was finally setting in that they were no longer candidates for Sasuke's girlfriend. Now they were just regular people and not crazed Sasuke-chasers.

"Hey, girls," Naruto said, happily sitting in a desk next to Sakura's. "What's up?"

Naruto wasn't really their friend. He was just a guy with a crush on Sakura. Ino had always felt sorry for him.

Sakura smiled at him. "Is that invitation to dinner still open?" she asked.

Naruto gasped then grinned. "Of course it is!"

Ino smiled. She was happy for her friend and happy for the boy. But there was still the matter of getting fully over Sasuke to worry about right now.

She had second hour with the raven haired boy. When she entered the classroom, she sat in her usual desk. And _Sasuke_ sat right next to her like it was something he always did. _Sasuke._

He didn't say a word to her and she didn't say anything to him. But somehow she knew he was aware she that she was next to him, almost wanted her to be next to him. _Sasuke._

After class, before she could grab her books, he picked them up and followed her to her locker. Without a word, he handed her books back and went to his own locker.

They continued this silent ritual for two more days but then, as quickly as he had started, he stopped. He never even so much as noticed she was there in the same room.

Ino had no idea what the sudden change meant. Did it mean that he had suddenly decided that she wasn't worth his time? She knew one thing was certain: it was a lot easier to not have a crush on him while he completely ignored her.

For a week he didn't spend that time with her, then, after a week he started the habit back up. Ino was thoroughly confused. What was this boy's idea anyway?

One day, she decided to confront him. She asked him what he had been doing and he completely ignored the question! The next day he stopped carrying her books and sitting next to her in class.

Ino didn't know if she should tell Sakura about Sasuke's strange behavior or not. Her best friend might not be so friendly about it, even if she was dating Naruto now.

Her mind was set on one thing: finding out about the Uchiha's reasons for being so strange. He was being such a weirdo over it and it was making Ino forget that she was supposed to be over him. But it was hard to be over a hotty that would sometimes sit with you.

One day after school, she was walking home like always when a group of girls stopped her. She knew they were huge Sasuke fans but she didn't know any of their names.

"Just what do you think your doing with Sasuke?" one of them asked.

"Yeah," another one added, "forcing him into hanging out with you at school is just mean. Especially when he doesn't even like you!"

"We might just have to show you your place," one of them said, and, before Ino could run, they were all closing ino on her. There was nowhere to run and there was no way she could take them all. Where's Sakura when you need her?

"Hey," said a familiar male voice, "leave her alone."

"Oh, Sasuke, we were just-"

"Just what? Just trying to hurt Ino?" Sasuke demanded angrily. "I don't ever want to see any of you anywhere near her ever again."

The girls nodded and bolted off. Sasuke turned to walk away as well but Ino called his name.

"You're not going just yet," she said. "Tell me what's been up with you lately."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not important," he said. He walked off with explaining anything to her again.

"That does it!" Ino shouted. "No one ignores my demands, not ever Sasuke!"

She ran home. She had to come up with a plan. Sasuke _would_ talk, she would make sure of that. He would have no choice but to spill everything about his strange behavior.

~X~

At the beginning of second hour, he didn't sit by her, as predicted, so she sat by him. When he tried to move, she would follow him. He hopped all around the room, but he couldn't escape.

"What do you want?" he asked fiercely.

"I want to know what your problem is!" she shouted.

"I already told you, it isn't important!"

"It! Is! So!"

"Do you wanna go out with me this weekend?" Sasuke asked and Ino noticed that he, _Sasuke Uchiha_, was _blushing._ _Him?_

"Yeah, but…that's what this was all about?" she asked. "You wanted to go out with me?"

Sasuke jerked his head to the side. "Yeah."

Ino giggled. "Sasuke, do you _like_ me?"

She couldn't believe she was making him _blush_. He was really cute when he blushed, actually.

"Aw, how sweet," she continued in a teasing voice. She kept taunting him and he got angrier and angrier until he smashed her face against his.

After she got over the chock, Ino really enjoyed Sasuke kissing her. She hadn't meant giving up on him. She could continue to see him from now on. Who needed to give him up?

**A/N: Well…that really kind of sucked. But oh well! I don't like this pairing anyway. I almost vomited through a lot of it sense I had to describe Sasuke as hot. *shudders* Anyway, feel free to review.**


End file.
